1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler for a vehicle, and particularly to a muffler for a vehicle which makes it possible to minimize oscillation booming noises.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to reduce the noise from exhaust gas, a muffler is generally installed on an exhaust line installed to guide the exhaust gas to the rear side of the vehicle in an exhaust system configured to discharge the exhaust gas generating from the engine of a vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, a main muffler 10 of the conventional art is engaged at a rear side of a vehicle, the installation position of which is determined based on a limited lower structure of a vehicle. The installation position of the main muffler 10 inevitably becomes a rear side of a vehicle and is critical in an attempt to avoid any interference with a fuel tank and a suspension. Here, as the main muffler 10 is positioned at a rear side of the vehicle, the prevention of booming becomes hard, and the loss due to insertion is more worsened.
Given the above background, there is a need in the art for an improved main muffler.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.